Remember Our Promise
by Elevating with You
Summary: Camille's wedding day! The sequel to "A Garden Full Of Secrets"


**Ok guys, sequel to "A Garden Full Of Secrets"**

**Enjoy :)**

**Now for the stupid Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN BTR.**

* * *

><p>"Camille is this really what you want?" Jo, Camille's blonde best friend, asked.<p>

"Marrying the person that I don't really love, no. Marrying for my family, yes." The brunette sighed.

Jo placed a comforting shoulder on Camille. In about a few hours she'll be saying "I do's" to a person she's forced to marry.

"You can just call it quits." Jo told her.

Camille shook her head "Then my sister will suffer. I can't do that to her."

"Just discuss this with your father. Logan's not half bad, he does own a bakery." Jo shrugged.

"Bringing Logan into this conversation will just make things more complicated!" she shouted.

The only people in the room, other than the two, were Camille's maid who was currently helping her get into her gown and was fixing her hair and make-up.

"Besides… it's too late." She mumbled.

As soon as the last knot was made, the maids who just finished tying Camille's gown stepped away.

"Can you please leave us alone?" Jo commanded as the maids nodded and left the room.

Camille sat on the couch and broke down into tears. Jo then sat next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Cami, as the daughter of the partner company of Roberts Inc. I would love you to get married to that man. But as your best friend, I want you to follow your heart."

"Call back the maid. I'm going to get ready." Camille told Jo.

The blonde sighed but did what she was told.

"Ms. Taylor, you should be getting ready too." One of the maids said as Jo would be the maid of honour.

She nodded in response.

* * *

><p>"Logan, aren't you going to get ready?" Layla asked her big brother who was still wearing a loose shirt and shorts.<p>

"Maybe later, the wedding doesn't start in about 3 hours." He replied.

Layla puffed her cheeks but skipped back to her room to prepare herself.

"Today's the day, huh." Logan chuckled but deep inside he was falling apart.

The woman she loved, the little girl he used to play with, is now getting married.

"Why don't you simply crash the wedding?" Kendall asked from behind.

"Then I would be the most hated guy in town for ruining the wedding of the year." He sighed.

"If you really love her, you're willing to take the risk." James told him.

"You were in the brink of tears when you received the invitation, if I remind you." Carlos added.

Logan gave them one more look before rushing to his room. Time was ticking.

* * *

><p>"Two more hours of freedom." Jo joked.<p>

"When did I have it?" Camille asked.

Jo shrugged and went back to curling her hair.

Suddenly, Cindy came bursting through the doors.

"Big sis!" she giggled as Camille picked her up.

"Today's the day." Cindy laughed.

Camille nodded and set her back down on the ground.

"Hey big sis, do I have to marry somebody too when I get older?" she asked.

Camille looked at Jo for help.

"No, Cindy, you won't. It's about time to tell you this-"Jo started but was quickly cut off by Camille.

"I'm getting married so you wouldn't have to marry somebody you don't love." Camille told her.

Cindy's eyes filled with tears and quickly hugged her older sister.

"T-thank you!"She cried.

"Sshh… it's okay, you don't have to thank me." Camille was crying too.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but it's time to go." Jo clapped.

The two siblings nodded and went out to go to their limo that was waiting to take them to the church.

* * *

><p>"Everybody's been buzzing about this wedding..." the new caster reported as thousand of viewers were eagerly waiting for the "wedding of the year."<p>

As soon as the limo which held Camille inside, was in view, the crowd cheered.

Inside the said car were the bride and her father.

"I'm so proud of you for doing this." Her father told her.

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

Trailing behind the limo was a car that held the flower girls, bridesmaid, groomsmen, ring bearer, best man and maid of honour.

"Stop crying, Cindy. It was your sister's choice to marry this guy." Jo attempted to comfort the crying girl next to her.

"I-I know but she sacrificed her own happiness for me!" she wept.

The blonde sighed in defeat. "Better hurry, Logan."

...

"Do You, Mark Eugene, Take Camille Roberts as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I Do." Mark said proudly.

"Do You, Camille Roberts, Take Mark Eugene as you lawful wedded husband?"

"I…" Camille looked down.

Everybody was at the edge of their seats, waiting for Camille's response.

"I…" she said once more.

"CAMILLE!" they heard a loud scream.

Jo smiled as she opened the church doors to reveal Logan, who was currently struggling to get free from two security guards' grasps.

"Logan?" Camille looked into his eyes.

"Jo, tell these dudes to get off of me!" Logan said to the blonde friend of his.

"No way, I'm just here to assist you." Jo winked as she skipped back to her seat at the front of the altar.

"Jo!" Camille practically yelled at her best friend who was already in a fit of giggles.

Logan kicked one of the guards on the shin causing him to topple over.

One Down, One to Go.

Logan shook the one guy off and he was finally able to gain composure.

"Camille, remember our promise?" he asked.

"I said that even if you get married, I'll still love you and you'll still love me!" he shouted as Camille kept nodding.

"Well, I can't stand it if you're going to be married to somebody else. Camille I Love You!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tears flowed down on the brunettes cheeks. "I Love You too." She yelled back.

"What about me?" Mark asked Camille only to be smacked on the head by Jo.

"You're ruining the moment here." Jo sighed.

The crowd looked at her "Continue." She told them.

"Camille, I know you have every right to marry that guy-"Logan said.

"I have a name, you know." Mark pointed earning another smack from Jo.

"But, I just want to know... if I ask you to marry me now, will you say yes?" Logan continued making the crowd look back and forth from Camille and him.

A few minutes has passed and still silence came through the whole church, that is until an impatient Jo spoke

"Just say yes, will you!"

Camille glared at her but nodded her head to Logan, making everybody cheer.

"Again... what about me?" Mark asked once again.

"You know, you should really shut up!" Jo told him before stepping on his foot making him scream like a girl.

"For a guy who's in high class, you seriously act like a girl." Jo sighed.

He was about to say something but Jo dragged him to the nearest seat.

Everybody looked at the blonde in curiosity.

Jo then walked up to Logan and grabbed his to pull him to where Mark was previously standing.

"You may now wed these two." Jo told the minister.

"But-"the two said in unison but Jo quickly cut them off.

"You love each other, right?" she warmly smiled.

"What about Cindy?" Camille asked, the main reason she was getting married to that jerk was because of her little sister.

"I don't mind, big sis. I don't have a boy childhood friend like yours anyway." Cindy joked.

Camille gave her an apologetic smile and turned to face Logan.

"Proceed." She told the minister.

"Do you Logan Mitchell take-"

"I Do." Logan said before the mister can finish.

"Do You, Camille-"

"I Do." Camille said before the mister could finish too.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He announced.

Logan gently kissed Camille as she kissed back.

"I Love You." They breathed in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to make Jo act like that :P<strong>

**Anyways... Review? :)**


End file.
